Help:Format
This page explains some of the general format used for different types of pages. Creature Pages Begin with a description section which includes the creature's type, level and which alignment it belongs two. If possible, include a picture of the creature at the top of the page. In the description section, use the existing templates to fill out creature stats and abilities. Finish off with the in-game description and the creature's growth and cost. Example: Description The Ghost is an undead level 2 Necropolis creature. :Special Abilities: :Description: The etheral ghosts can drain life energy from their opponents, aging their prey in seconds. This causes any target to become slower and weaker in combat. :Weekly Growth: 9 :Cost: 140 gold All creature pages should be in the "creature" category and any applicable sub-categories. Example: Category:Creatures Category:Undead Creatures Category:Mechanical Creatures Category:Elemental Creatures If a creature page has only the description and category information then mark it as a stub ( ). To move the page beyond stub status, write information such as strategies, advantages and disadvantages in the comments section. If the comments are particularly long then use a third level heading to break up the section into sub-categories. Example: Comments Ghosts are fast, tough fliers with a very debilitating touch. They serve well for shutting down dangerous ranged units. While they take much less than their fair share of physical damage (having the same defense as Vampires), they fall swiftly to direct-damage spells, having only 15 hit points apiece. Mid-level Necromancers can create great hordes of Ghosts very quickly from the souls of their fallen enemies, using Expert or Master Necromancy. Spell pages The suggested general template for spells is as follows, where NAME is the name of the spell: Description NAME Comments Category:Spells There are other categories the spell might fall under: Category:Blessings Category:Curses Category:Create Creature Spells Category:Healing Spells Category:Adventure Map Spells Town Pages The Order page is a good model for other town pages: The Academy is the clean and well-organized home of Order. The ruler-straight streets divide white walls within which dwell its staunch defenders. The natural terrain for the Academy and its creatures is the pure and driven snow. Heroes This town is led by Might hero Lords and Magic hero Mages. You will also meet Knights, Priests, Death Knights and Necromancers in the local taverns. Creatures The Academy has access to a wide variety of creature types, including stout melee troops, lower and upper level ranged attackers, and spellcasting creatures. Unique Structures In addition to creature dwellings, the Academy offers several unique buildings to aid you in your quest for world domination. * University: Offers four basic skills for heroes to learn for 2000 gold each. Skills are chosen from the schools for Order magic, Nobility, Life magic, Death magic, and Scouting. The cost to build this structure is 5750 gold, 5 wood, 5 ore, 2 sulfur, and 2 gems. * Treasury: To complement the gold-gathering skills of your Lord, building the Treasury provides an extra 10% gold per week. The cost to build this structure is 1500 gold, 2 wood, 2 ore, and 1 each of sulfur, gems, mercury, and crystal. * Great Library: When a player installs the Grail artifact in an Academy, this structure is built. It provides an extra 3000 gold per day, and increases the power of Order spells cast by that player's heroes or creatures by 50%. In addition, any town owned by the player that includes a magic learning center (such as an Institute of Magic) will have spells as if it were level five, regardless of its state of completion. Finally, a hero who stays overnight in a town with a Great Library can increase their spell points to 25% over their normal maximum. Category:Towns This opening paragraph contains only a general town description. The page (and all other town pages at present) could be usefully expanded in terms of strategy and why/when you would choose the alignment in a Comments sub-section. Hero Classes Pages Not much to these, simply a description and a comments section, if anything can be usefully said. Include in the category hero classes. Example: Description The Bard is an advanced class. It requires specialization in Scouting and Nature magic. The class bonus for bard grants him Fortune, which sets his Luck at maximum (+10) Comments Bard is one of the better advanced classes, partly because Fortune is such a useful defensive bonus, and partly because it combines an active skill (Nature Magic), and a passive skill (Scouting). Note however, that having Fortune does not exempt your hero from studying Combat - it will do much more for your survivability than having maximum luck will. Category:Hero Classes Format